In a washing machine having a hung strut suspension, the tub, basket, motor, and drive train are mounted on a subframe to form an assembly which is hung or suspended from struts that are mounted to the cabinet of the machine. This suspended assembly is free to rotate and oscillate during the agitation and spin cycles of the machine. Due to the freedom of rotation of a hung-strut suspension, during agitation there is unacceptable oscillatory motion of the hung-strut suspension. When a braking torque is applied to retard the spinning motion of the internal wash basket, the suspended assembly will tend to wind-up on the struts. If such wind-up rotation is not restrained during braking, the entire assembly will move vertically upward as it winds up on the struts, and thereby cause damage to the cabinet and other components.
Current washing machines having a hung-strut suspension utilize a tethering system to restrain the rotational motion of the hung assembly with respect to the outer cabinet of the washing machine during the agitation, spin and braking operations. Typically, a stretchable tether is connected from each of the four top corners of the cabinet to points on the outer perimeter or periphery of the hung assembly. The resistance imparted by the stretchable tether straps will limit rotational and oscillatory motion of the hung assembly. A problem with the conventional tethering system having stretchable tether straps is that over time, the straps lose elasticity and thereby tend to lengthen to an extent that they do not function to prevent undesirable rotation or oscillation of the hung assembly.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved tethering system for a washing machine having a hung-strut suspension.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a tethering system for a washing machine with a hung-strut suspension which includes an anti-rotation strap extending around the tub for frictional engagement when the hung assembly moves downwardly in response to a water load.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a tethering system for a hung-strut suspension washing machine wherein camming action is utilized to engage an anti-rotation strap with the tub to prevent rotation and oscillation thereof.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved method of tethering a tub of a clothes washing machine having a hung-strut suspension.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a tethering system for the hung assembly of a washing machine which is economical to manufacture and durable and effective in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.